The New Demon
by The Immoral Flame
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had found a rock that contained......Venom. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Venom from Spiderman. If I did I'd become Venom and destroy my school and drain my victims dry.

The New Demon

Chapter One: New Beginnings

It was a fine day. Konoha was celebrating. Six years ago, Kyuubi fell. They all wondered where the demon brat was.

Meanwhile……

Six year old Naruto was in the forest training. "Man I'm tired." He thought. He heard a bang and saw fireworks. "The Festival was today. I'm seven now. Hurray!" he thought. He trudged further into the woods. He came across a cave. "Cool!" he thought. Naruto went in to the cave. He came across a black stone on an altar. "Sugoi!" he thought.

Naruto touched and grabbed the stone. As he held it, he never noticed the black goo pooling at his feet. The goo slid up his leg and melded into his skin. He never even noticed. Naruto put the stone back on the alter and proceeded to go get some ramen.

Meanwhile inside Naruto…….

Kyuubi roared as a black goo absorbed him. "Give us energy." The goo spoke. Kyuubi froze. The goop spoke. Then pain consumed him as the goop fully absorbed him. "Ahhhhhh" the goop said.

Back to Naruto……

Naruto smiled happily as he walked to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. Hey old man! One Ultimate Ramen bowl please!" Naruto yelled as he entered. Old man Ichiraku laughed and cooked. His daughter, Ayame, stood by Naruto. "So, how was your day?" she asked. "Good. I trained some more." Naruto said. Ayame nodded. "Food's ready!" Ichiraku said. He gave the bowl to Naruto, who proceeded to inhale it like he usually does.

Naruto then felt some pain shoot through him. Hey finished his ramen. "See ya Ayame. See ya old man!" Naruto shouted as he left. Naruto walked home, oblivious to what was happening within his body.


	2. Chapter 2: Venom's Bloodlust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Venom from Spiderman. If I did I'd become Venom and destroy my school and drain my victims dry.

As for how Venom absorbed Kyuubi, Kyuubi is nothing but a soul and chakra in Naruto. Chakra is energy. Venom absorbs energy. Since he absorbed Kyuubi, he doesn't have to absorb anything anymore.

Also, this chapter is during the exams because I want to see some carnage on a massive level. If you don't like it, my genetically altered super foxes will pay you a visit.

SAKURA BASHING THIS CHAPTER! I HATE THAT BITCH!

The New Demon

Chapter 2: Venom's Bloodlust

Six years and a few months later…..

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please report to the arena floor?" an examiner said. The finals of the Chuunin exams were underway. Naruto and Neji were on the floor. The fight began. "Fool. You are destined to lose." Neji spat. Naruto smirked. Ever since he was six, he was smarter than normal. "You are nothing but a loser." Neji said. Naruto smiled. "Thank you. Unfortunately for you, this loser is going to kick your ass!" Naruto said. Naruto did a familiar hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Four clones were made.

Neji activated his Byakugan. "Fool. I can tell which of you is the real one." He thought. Naruto went on the offensive. Neji was using his Jyuuken against Naruto. (Naruto does not know about Venom yet. He thinks he still has Kyuubi in him.) Neji attacked all the Bunshin, then attacked Naruto. "Hakkeshou!" Neji said. "2 hits, 4 hits, 8 hits, 16 hits, 32 hits, 64 hits!" Neji said. Naruto slumped to the ground. "I've hit all your tenketsu." Neji gloated.

Naruto groaned. "Man, after everything I've done, I'm going to lose. I fought people stronger than him." Naruto thought. (Yes people it's time for… FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!)

Flashback……

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on a bridge, surrounded by mirrors. Sasuke and Naruto had a lot of needles imbedded in them. Their opponent was Haku. Sasuke was standing in front of him. "Sasuke…" he said. "My body moved on its own." Sasuke said. Sasuke dropped dead. Naruto clutched his fallen teammate's body. "Is it the first time you've seen a teammate die?" Haku asked. 'You… I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared.

End Flashback…..

Naruto got up, gasping. "You shouldn't be able to stand." Neji said. Naruto coughed up blood. "Heh." He said. Naruto couldn't move. He was going through all the memories of his life. "I'm going to kill him." Neji said. The examiner made no move to stop him. Neji ran towards Naruto, ready to kill.

Neji felt something grab him. He looked to his leg to find a black tentacle latched on. It flung him into the wall. Neji looked to where the tentacle came from, only to find a slouching Naruto with four tentacles waving around from his back. (Venom is in control of Naruto now)

Naruto was facing the ground. His head came up. "Loser. Dead-last. Fool. Demon. All my life, everyone has called me those." He said. "You have no idea what my life was like. Assassination attempts in my bed when I was five. The villagers did all they could to kill me. But I persevered. I survived." He said. A tentacle shot at Neji. It pierced right through Neji's left lung. "AHHHHHH!" Neji screamed. Naruto cackled insanely. "The villagers did this to me when I was eight. How does it feel? Does it hurt? HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed.

The ninjas watching were either pleased that a kid was heartless (Everyone not from Konoha) or in shock or puking. (Konoha's ninja's) "Naruto, stop acting cool!" Sakura yelled. A tentacle shot out of Naruto's side and wrapped tightly around Sakura's neck. "Be quiet you weak and useless bitch! Be grateful I don't kill you now." Naruto said. Gaara, for the first time in his life, smirked. "He's ruthless. I'll enjoy killing him." Gaara thought. Sakura was gasping for air. "I will deal with you later. Right now, I have a Hyuuga to deal with." The tentacle dropped her and went back into Naruto.

The tentacles brought Neji closer to Naruto. "Die." A tentacle went for the heart. "Enough! You have won." The examiner said. Naruto dropped the injured and bleeding Neji. The tentacles went back into his body. Naruto smirked as the medic ninja's took Neji away. "Pathetic Hyuuga clan, is that the best you have? If so, you are not the strongest clan. I've faced better." Naruto said. (Venom thinks like Kyuubi, because Kyuubi was far more twisted than Venom.) All the Hyuuga's present were pissed. Naruto noticed this. He walked back up to the other ninja's. They avoided him like the plague. He stopped by Sakura. "I will deal with you later." He said. He plopped down and took a nap.

A few matches later, Naruto woke up. "Huh? What the hell happened? I remember fighting Neji. Did I win?" he said to himself.

Inside Naruto's mind, Venom was laughing. "The fox I absorbed. I got its thinking patterns. Oh well." Venom thought as he waited patiently in his host. Venom cackled as it planned to cause carnage.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. This is up for adoption as I have lost all inspiration for this story.

I am currently working on a story called "The Thunderseal Chronicles"

This will be updated when I can due to my lack of free time because of work.

I apologize to everyone who waited for new chapters.

If you adopt, all I ask is that you give credit, where credit is due.


End file.
